Brill
by liamgirl
Summary: Hii! The title says it all! Brooke and Bill grow closer to eachother and something happen's between them. Disclaimer: Not Mine
1. Chapter 1

Hii! The title says it all. Brooke and Bill grow closer and something happen's between them.

Disclaimer: Not Mine


	2. Water fights

Hii! The title says it all. Brooke and Bill grow closer and something happen's between them.

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Bill was upstairs with Will and was putting him to sleep.

Bill: Go to sleep little man. He cooed. Will finally fell asleep,Bill left the room and went downstairs and saw Brooke sitting on the couch.

Bill: Hey Will's asleep. She looked up and smiled at him. He sat down next to her on the couch.

Brooke: Okay. He noticed that she looked sad?

Bill: Are you okay?

Brooke: I'm fine. She faked a smile.

Bill: No your not. She sighed.

Brooke: Hope came home last night crying after seeing Liam and Steffy kissing in his office.

Bill: Why was she at his office?

Brooke: She didn't say, she said that she was gonna win Liam back.

Bill: Not this again.

Brooke: I told her Liam was happy with Steffy and that she needed to move on.

Bill: And I'm guessing by the way you look so sad she didn't take that so well.

Brooke: No.

Bill: Brooke i'm sorry.

Brooke: Can i stay here tonight? Bill was shocked she just asked that.

Bill: Sure.

Brooke: Thanks.

Bill your welcome.

Bill: So are you gonna sleep here on the couch?

Brooke: Where else would i sleep? Bill raised his eyebrows in susgestion,she hit his arm playful and rolled her eyes.

Bill: It was just a suggestion. You can stay in the guest bedroom.

Brooke: Okay and Thank you,for being there for me.

Bill: Always. She smiled at him and went upstairs. Bill was starting to realise his feelings for Brooke. Brooke came downstairs and sat on the couch.

Bill: If the guest bedroom wasn't comfterble you can stay in my bedro... He was cut off by Brooke throwing a pillow at him.

Brooke: In your dreams. He smiled at her.

Bill: Well you are in my dreams. She rolled her eyes,Will started crying and Bill went upstairs to check on him. Brooke's phone went off it was Donna calling her.

Brooke: Hey Donna,what's up?

Donna: Where are you?

Brooke: Bills.

Donna: Hope came to the office she is crying and locked her self in Rick's office. Brooke sighed.

Brooke: I'll be right there. She hung up, and bill came downstairs.

Bill: Everything okay?

Brooke: Donna called me and said Hope locked herself in Ricks office. Bill sighed.

Bill: Are you leaving?

Brooke: Yeah,are you gonna be alright with taking care of Will?

Bill: Yeah. She grabbed her coat and purse.

Brooke: Bye. She was Just almost out the door.

Bill: Hey are you still staying here tonight? She turned around and smiled.

Brooke: Of course Stallion. He laughed. She left.

Forrester Creations.

Brooke: Donna did hope come out yet?

Donna: No.

Brooke: I feel so bad for Hope.

Donna: Me too, Hey is that a new jacket? Brooke rolled her eyes.

Brooke: Donna! Donna sighed.

Donna: Sorry.

Brooke: It's Fine. She sighed and walked over to the door,knocked.

Brooke: Hope are you alright honey?

Hope: Mom? She unlocked the door and pulled brooke into the office and locked the door.

Brooke: Oh Honey it's okay. Hope burst into tears. They hugged.

Hope: He said that He loved me and that he wanted to be with me.

Brooke: Liam is stupid to let you go for Steffy. She smiled.

Hope: Really? Brooke smiled

Brooke: Really.

Hope: Okay i'm tired let's go home.

Brooke: Hope,I won't be home tonight.

Hope: Why?

Brooke: I'm helping Bill with Will.

Hope: Oh. Tell Bill and Will i said hi.

Brooke: Bye honey,Love you.

Hope: Love you too. They left Ricks office and went there separte ways.

Bill's house. Brooke walked in and took her coat off, Bill must be upstairs with Will. She thought. Bill came downstairs.

Bill: Hey your back! She smiled.

Brooke: Yep i'm back.

Bill: How'd it go with Hope?

Brooke: I got her out of Ricks office.

Bill: That's good.

Brooke: Mh Hm. She sat down on the couch. He sat next to her.

Bill: Are you going to bed?

Brooke: No. I'm gonna go take a shower.

Bill: Do you need anything to wear?

Brooke: Uh yeah can i borrow one of your shirts?

Bill: yeah sure. They went upstairs and into his bedroom. He took out one of his shirts and handed it to her.

Brooke: Thanks.

Bill: Your welcome. Will started crying.

Bill: There's my cue. She smiled

Brooke: Go be super dad. He laughed. She got in the shower,and he went to Will.

Downstairs. Brooke got out of the shower and put Bill's shirt on,it was short on her but not to short. She came downstairs and Bill was sitting on the couch.

Brooke: Hi. Bill looked around and almost spit out his water,brooke was in his shirt and she looked amazing. The shirt showed her long tanned legs and bill was getting turned on.

Bill: How was your shower? She sat next to him on the couch.

Brooke: Fine, are you okay.

Bill: I'm great. Will started crying. Thank god He thought. He went to go see Will, After Will was taken care of he went to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face, He went back downstairs.

Brooke: Are you okay?

Bill: I'm fine,let's watch the walking dead. He turned the tv on and turned it to the walking dead. Brooked moaned,he knew she hated this show.

Brooke: Billl. She whined. He smiled.

Bill: Yes Brooke?

Brooke: Do we have to watch this?

Bill: You don't want to watch it because it scares you.

Brooke: Does not. He raised his eyebrow.

Bill: That's why last time we were watching it you got scared that i was practilly holding you in my arms? He saw the look on her face and laughed.

Brooke: Shut up. She saw the remote and tried to grab it but bill moved it out of the way and above his head.

Bill: Don't even think about changing the channel. She pounced for the remote and ended up practically on top of Bill.

Bill: Brooke if you wanted to lay on top of me all you had to do was ask. He smirked at her. She got off him and sat beside him,and during there wrestle she got the remote and turned off the tv.

Bill: Hey! Brooke smirked.

Brooke: Yeah?

Bill: Your mean! Brooke threw the remote on the other chair and chuckled at bill pouting.

Brooke: Oh i'm mean?

Bill: Yes. Bill was so busy pouting he didn't see Brooke reach behind her and grab water. She poured the water all over Bill getting him soaked.

Brooke: Your right I am mean. She smirked at him.

Bill: You are so gonna get it for that! He lunged at her, Brooke got up and ran upstairs, Bill grabbed her from behind and threw her over his shoulder.

Brooke: Put me down! Bill put her in his room.

Bill: Really?! You threw water on me?!

Brooke: Well now you don't have to take a shower. Bill took off his shirt.

Brooke: Um I'm gonna leave. Bill looked at her with a puzzled look.

Bill: Why? Brooke looked at him like he was dumb.

Brooke: Your taking your clothes off. He just now realised that he was stripping in front of Brooke. She laughed at his expression on his face and left the room. She went downstairs and started watching What not to wear.


End file.
